nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3
| system1EU = | system1AU = 1994 | system2 = Virtual Console (3DS) | system2NA = July 26, 2012 | system2JP = December 14, 2011 | system2EU = February 16, 2012 | system2AU = February 16, 2012 | sales = *'Worldwide:' 5.19 million ** 1.57 million ** 2.49 million ** 0.98 million **'Others:' 0.15 million | genre = Platformer | ROM = 512 KB | rating = Yes | ESRB = E | PEGI = 3 | CERO = A | USK = 0 | ACB = G | Fix = a }} Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 is a platformer game released in 1994 for the Game Boy. It was the first Wario Land ''game, though at the same time was the third ''Super Mario Land ''title to be released on the Game Boy (despite the name, it starred Wario instead of Mario). Mario doesn't appear during the game, however, he is seen during the end credits where he steals the statue.) Nevertheless, it started Wario's franchise, and most future games within the series would retain a similar theme of greed. It was the first Nintendo developed game in which the motive of the character was a bit iffy compared to something such as saving the world. Instead, the only goal Wario has is to collect as much money as you possible can. Gameplay The game is a 2D platformer (with some similarites with the Super Mario Land game). There are three different tipes of helmets you can use. The helmets are as follows Jet Helmet , Bull Helmet , Dragon Helmet. The Different helmets give you different types of abilites. Plot The overall story of Wario Land, is based upon the rivalry between Wario and the Cinnamon Pirates led by Princess Syrup. The pirates, consisting of mostly ducks, capture Kitchen Island while Wario is off treasure hunting. He comes back in time to see the pirates take hold of his castle and totally remodel it all dark and gloomy. He grabs his vast collection of hats and dashes off to take care of those pesky baddies. List of Levels This game has 7 worlds with 40 levels total. They are listed below: *World 1: Rice Beach **6 Levels *World 2: Mt. Teapot **6 Levels *World 3: Sherbet Land **6 Levels *World 4: Stove Canyon **5 Levels *World 5: SS Teacup **5 Levels *World 6: Parsley Woods **6 Levels *World 7: Syrup Castle **4 Levels Reception Trivia * The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V58. * The game won Best Theme and Fun (Game Boy) in the 1994 Nintendo Power Awards. * The game was tentatively titled 'Super Mario Land 3: Kairiki Wario ' , ''kairiki meaning "super-strong". The name was used on a Japanese promotional flyer from 1993. The logo depicted on the flyer differs drastically from any of the Wario Land logos. * This is one of the two Wario Land games where Wario wears a hunter-esque hat as opposed to his regular plumber cap. The other being Virtual Boy Wario Land. es:Wario Land Category:Game Boy games Category:1994 video games Category:Wario games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo R&D1 games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Platformer games Category:Player's Choice games